Violence Never Ends
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Manny's thoughts after the death of her friend.
1. Chapter 1

Violence Never Ends Part 1:

As I sat with Emma,Sean,Toby,and Liberty in the hospital

waiting room I thought of what had just happened. To JT of all people. I'm not as dumb as people _think_ I am. I know things. Violence won't end. Never. It didn't end two years ago when Rick died by his own gun. The same gun that left Jimmy paralayzed from the waist down, And it didn't end with Toby getting beat up by Lakehurst goons,leaving his arm broken and a cast around his neck. Now the same violence had gotten JT stabbed to death. No amount of doctors could've saved him. I know now that death doesn't choose someone evil. or someone who isn't as loved. Death has taken someone who was wonderful. Someone who was really loved and who was a great friend and a knight in shining armor to everyone. Someone with a heart of gold and who most importantly could make people laugh and smile and who was absolutely great with children. Death is harsh and cold and _hateful_. We lost a friend tonight and in a way lost a part of ourselves. We aren't as innocent or as carefree as we where even two hours ago. We will never be the same. Nothing ever will. Hate and jealousy killed someone. Someone much to young to have lost his life. Because of this JT won't ever get married or be able to see the son he and Liberty gave up' or graduate. Liberty was the one who found him. lying lifelessly on the ground. Slumped against his car,bleeding. She loved him you know,everyone could see that. If only more guys where like JT is-----------_was_. Then maybe people would be happy.

Beside me I hear Emma's muffled sniffling. She is hanging onto Sean's arm and crying into his shoulder. I see people staring at us and I know to them we must look strange...frightening even. Liberty's dress is torn and stained with JT''s blood all of us have red,puffy eyes and extremely messy hair but to tell you the truth? NONE of us give a damn of how we look right now. We're in a hospital. It just shouldn't matter to them _how _the hell we look.

I just can't help but blame myself for what's happened. I had to have a party. I had to invte a Lakehurst guy. Who in turn must've told his friends about the party. Perhaps people are right about me. Perhaps I AM weak and to dependent on men. Maybe I am slutty like they say even after three years have passed since the whole Craig/Me/Ashley thing. JT wouldn't want me to blame myself though. He wouldn't want to see me upset. we had been friends for years...since we where little kids. me,Emma,and him...the three musketeers. In fourth grade we had seperate seats and we all got so mad that we bit and kicked the teacher. After that she didn't even _try_ to move us away from eachother,

Toby came into our little group later. It seems that he and JT had went to a summer camp together. Then Toby came to Degrassi and JT introduced the three of us. So then we where the four musketeers and it was great. Sean later came into the picture with us as Emma's very first boyfriend. I guess you could say he became close to all of us too. About two years later we all just sort of grew apart. We where still friends but with Emma mad at me and Sean turned gangster after the breakup with Emma. JT was the only one there for me at that time. The only one who didn't just blame me for what had happened with Craig. We began dating and he was a wonderful boyfriend,but he knew I still loved Craig and in a way I think he knew he loved Liberty no matter how much he tried to deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

Violence Never Ends :

Part 2: The memorial

Today is the day of the JT memorial at school. Jimmy made JT tee-shirts and Spinner and Peter made a little presentation of him. It surprises me how considerate Peter has been. Jay Hogart is even here!!! He is sitting with Sean while we wait for the presentation to begin. Ms.Hatsilakos said that she wanted people to talk about their memories of JT and what we think about this tragedy. She was pissed beyond belief when she learned what had happened and WHY it happened.

As I sat there watching as the presentation began I see Liberty sitting three seats down shaking with heartwracking sobs as she watches. It is all that she has been doing lately. It is all anybody has really been doing since the tragedy happened.. Danny and Derek who had always been so immature are now sitting quiet and wide eyed. They respected JT. Danny seemed almost as if he was a bit like JT used to be when he was thirteen. But...noone could ever replace JT in our hearts. He was and will always remain one of a kind.

Suddenly Ms. Hatsilakos walks up to the stage and adjust the microphone to her level and says,"Never have I been so upset with anyone. JT Yorke was killed because of gang violence and school rivalry. The thing is it might never have happened if the Lakehurst principal Travis Marcus had actually punished his students for the fight that happened in this gym. Or if they had gotten in trouble with the police for breaking Toby Issac's arm.

JT added alot to this school. He was full of spirit and laughter. He was mascot for the cheerleading team,he was the director and actor of many of our school. But perhaps the people who knew him best where his friends. Manny Santos will you come up and speak please?"

"Hello everyone." I said." I am glad that all of you could come to the memorial. JT was...Jt was the funniest, sweetest,most lovable guy that I have ever known. Nobody could ever compare to him. He could make you smile even when you had just had the worst day of her life. He was the best friend anyone could ever have and so protective. I remember when Paige Michaelchuck had been raped by Dean. JT found out and went to confront Dean even though he was only thirteen and so much shorter and skinnier than this sixteen year old because that was the kind of person he was. As many of you know,I had my share of escapades with Craig Manning. Everyone blamed me. Just me. They didn't seem to care that Craig had lied to both Ashley and I. But JT...he didn't blame me. I have known JT for years. Ever since I was just a little kid. He became like my brother. I am really going to miss him. But everyone...please...please remember that he can stay alive as long as we keep him in our hearts. Remember his spirit and his friendlieness. I HATE those guys for killing JT. I actually wish that THEY would die for what they did but death is too good for them. They deserve to spend the rest of their lives in Jail! In a way I think JT was too good for this world. I like to believe that god and the angels wanted him for themselves...that's what I think..." I finished softly before walking back to my seat,wiping my freely falling tears from my eyes and cheeks as Emma goes up to speak next. Even more tears fall as she tells everyone about how we met and all the things we had done together and about his whole personality and everything he had ever done for us. She tells all about all the embarrassing and silly moments we have ever had in all these years of being friends. I can tell that her voice is breaking with tears. And as I look around I see everyone looking down to hide their saddness, or just freely crying and sniffling through red,puffy eyes. Toby has his arm around Liberty. Perhaps to comfort her or maybe just to comfort himself. I really don't know. Another video begins to play and JT appears on the screen playing with and hugging Mia's two year old daughter Isabella. I smile because JT was so good with her,with all kids. He would make a great father. Then suddenly JT is sitting infront of the camera llooking so serious as he says," I have to admit this. I never stopped loving my ex girlfriend Liberty Van Zant. I tried but I couldn't she to much of a part of me. I feel awful for dating Mia when I don't love her like that,I love her as a friend just like I love Emma,Manny and Toby. I just hope she can forgive me for this." Then the screen goes blank and everyone is silent. Liberty and Mia both stand up and rush out of the gym and Toby hurries after Liberty. Emma,Sean,and I all look at eachother our mouthes hanging open. Liberty discovered that JT was _still_ in love with her only after his death. It is so sad because they never even had the chance of getting back together and I knew Liberty would never love anyone else. She would never get married,or,kiss,or make love to anyone because her heart belongs to a dead boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Violence Never End

Epilogue

Ten Years Later. year:2017

It's been ten years since JT died. He would've been twenty seven years old. Liberty fought hard to get he son back and she finally did when authorities figured out the adoptive parents where neglectful and drunks.

Little Tiberious as we call him is almost eleven years old and looks so much like JT,except for the tone of the skin. Liberty hasn't dated or gotten married to anyone since what happened to JT,she says that noone could ever take his place. and she would never love anyone even half as much. Tiberious and Bella are great friends even though she is about a year older than him.

Liberty _did _ begin a daycare center in Degrassi. It is called The JT Yorke Daycare,besides that she became a science teacher at Degrssi as well.

And I know that even though JT isn't with us...he is watching over us. And his son is JT all over again. So in a way he isn't gone at all.


End file.
